


We'll make our own song!

by Nyuko_Usagi



Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, I can't believe this series is my most popular work, M/M, Welp um the next part is more of an IRL thing involing Hooters, Y'know the place bertl works, enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyuko_Usagi/pseuds/Nyuko_Usagi
Summary: Mikasa has an idea for the bottom's next move. Will it work out or completely flop? Also Annie's a bit crazier then everyone thought.
Relationships: Annie x Hitch, Eremika?????, Eremin?????, It's the full package IG, Reibert, Springles, THat's for you to decide - Relationship, You guys know this already, Yumikuri - Relationship, jeanmarco - Relationship
Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098509
Kudos: 10





	We'll make our own song!

**Author's Note:**

> So um continued! I already have another part lined up for this series! Writers block is hitting me haaaard! But I'll get to posting that fourth chapter! So hang in there and enjoy this garbage.

***House is online***

**🎈 Hey guys can u chat?**

**🕊 What’s up?**

**☠ Need something?**

**🎈 I got an idea.**

**🥔 Ooooooh sounds exciting!**

**🦋 Guys it’s 5 am please. For the love of God.**

**💖 spit it out.**

**🕊 Wait where’s Jean?**

**🥔 Probably still asleep**

**🦋 I’m the only one in our dorm awake right now**

**🕊 Oh okay.**

**🎈 So I was thinking…**

**☠ Yeeeees?**

**🎈 a romance role play**

**💖 *falls out of chair***

**💖 SHIT BITCH!**

**🥔 lmao**

**🦋 Are u okay Annie?**

**☠ *Micheal Jackson plays***

**💖 Yeah……**

**🕊 That’s a cute idea! Ohhhh wait it’s could also start jealously! Historia likey!**

**☠ Dude.**

**🥔 Okay but what kind of roleplay?**

**🎈 I dunno. Something that can get confusing. Like I hate you I love you but scrambled. Using more than two people makes it extra confusing.**

**🦋 GOd.**

**🥔 ????**

**🦋 Sorry it’s early! My ass hurts! I’m hungry! I’m tired! I don’t feel good.**

**🦄 Yea I’m sure Reiner would know a lot ‘bout that pain in ur ass.**

**🥔 TEAAAAAAA!**

**🦋 Leave me alone Kirschtrieinfsdkjflkdjg**

**🕊 Well damn that never happens.**

**💖 “You okay Bertholdt?”**

**🦋 No thanks fur asking. Anyways Mikasa continue.**

**🎈 ….**

**🎈 Okay… well um. I thought it could be like a back and fourth thing. Where we have the song go through lots of turns with little context. I mean… uh… metaphors and other forms of figurative lang.**

**🥔I am now realizing how many slytherins are in dis chat… 1, 2, 3… three slytherins two huffle bubbles and two Gryffindor’s.**

**🦄 HufflePUFF…. Get your own house right damn it.**

**🥔 Gee everyones so grouchy! Erens so grouchy he disappeared!**

**☠ EY EY! In my defense I’m like drifting in and out of open and closed eyes so BRAH! ALso like YmIR SaYs: I just sit back and observe!~**

**🕊 She really needs to delete Vine, tiktok, snapchat, twitter, facebook and whatever other million things she has….**

**💖 …. Uhhh**

**🎈 So is plan go?**

**🥔 Well hold up a second what are we even gonna do? Like we can’t just jump into it like that.**

**🕊 Very fair point**

**🦄 Okay so I back read… um first off… nice pun Jaeger. SECOND! Sasha’s right we shouldn’t just jump into it.**

**☠ Wow a complement from Jean Kirschtein never thought I’d see the day horseface.**

**🦄 Can you just chill for sec?**

**☠ 🙃🤷🏻‍♂️**

**💖 So like what you want me to find another song or what?**

**🎈 I dunno**

**🎈 We could write our own song….**

**🥔 LE GASP OUR OWN SONG YAHHHH**

**🦋 Okay I got a bagel what did I miss?**

**🕊 We’re decided how to distribute this plan.**

**🦋 Oh okay.**

**☠ Who here knows anything about song writing though**

**🦄 *cough cough* AHem**

**💖 *Coughing intensifies***

**🦋 *did marching band in high school and had a musical emo phase in 7th-8th grade* Cough cough cough cough cough cough!**

**🎈 *took singing lessons in elementary and can play percussion* COugh cough why u never here? Cough cough.**

**☠ OKAY OKAY I GET IT! I’M SORRY!**

**🎈 I better get monday then. Armin too.**

**☠ Okay fine.**

**🥔 Fucking teeeeaaaaa!**

**🕊 And it is hot!**

**🦄 So write our own song I like it! Should we split the songwriting into soft dark and light parts?**

**🕊 Soft?.... And LIGHT?**

**🦄 Soft is like and in between where it’s not exactly happy or sad. We use this as a place to either construct more context, take some breathe room, or fucking both.**

**🦋 Yeah you probably wouldn’t want to have a song where it’s just like MOTHERFUCKER DIIIIIIE! The whole damn time in like Anna Blue’s song style.**

**🕊 Makes sense.**

**☠ Agreed. So what about the intramental?**

**🦄 Well we can make a separate group for that. Certain people might be in multiple groups.**

**🥔 I love how high scale we always make these.**

**☠ Yeah it’s like a fucking csi detective office!**

**💖 lmao**

**🎈 So first lets establish who writes the lyrics.**

**🦄 Well I think Annie should definitely be in there! And…. Historia.**

**🕊 M-me?**

**🕊 Why?**

**🦄 Because I feel like you can be a very romantic person. Valentines day is you’re favorite.**

**🕊 True it is my favorite holiday! I’ll do it!**

**🦄 Great. Also Bertl should because I feel like he could add some special pizazz to the soft lyrics**

**🦋 Oh I’m touched 🙃**

**💖 Welcome to the team bitch.**

**🦋 Thanks Annie.**

**🥔 I vote Mikasa for instrumental!**

**🎈 Okay that’s fine.**

**🥔 And to test the lyrics!**

**🎈 Wha-**

**☠ Yeah you should do it Mikasa! I didn’t know you took lessons, but I’ve heard you sing it’s pretty!**

**🎈 Eren… Sasha…**

**💖 Yeah you should do it. Unless you don’t want to.**

**🎈 I…**

**🎈 I’ll do it.**

**🎈 If Jean does too.**

**🦄 I thought you didn’t like me?**

**🎈 Not really but you are a good singer I can’t deny that.**

**🦄 Uh okay then sure.**

**🦋 This is lovely you guys. We’re working together!**

**🕊 Okay do we have anything left?**

**💖 Computer person?**

**🦄 Jaeger?**

**☠ What?**

**🕊 Want to be the computer person?**

**☠ Oh I’m actually needed for something?**

**🎈 Eren…**

**☠ I’ll do it.**

**🥔 lol whipped**

**☠ I AM NOT!**

**🦋 Uh huh okay who cares moving on.**

**🥔 I think you spend too much time with Annie (no offense Annie)**

**💖 None taken**

**🦋 Like I said it’s early I have cream cheese on my shirt… Reiner’s shirt and I haven’t taken my anti- depressants.**

**🥔 Excuse me**

**🦋 You read that right. I take anti-depressants chill. They’re not prescription or anything.**

**🕊 Oh dear… tea.**

**☠ No comment**

**🦄 Um so back to Mikasa’s song idea….**

**🥔 I don’t have I role!**

**🦄 Can you play an instrument?**

**🥔 Uh I can play recorder…**

**🦄 Flute?**

**🥔 Uhhh I read numbers and letters not sheet music.**

**🦄 Okay… What you want some shitty trash recorder solo?**

**🥔 Can I be drunk?**

**🦄 No?**

**☠ I’m cackling**

**🦄 Alright… uhhh what is Sasha good at?**

**🕊 Sitting back and observing?**

**🥔 Meanie!**

**🕊 Sorry Sasha! 🤭**

**🦋 Can you rap?**

**🥔 Uh I’m Connie Springer’s girlfriend, yah.**

**🦋 I’ll make you a cut in the lyric’s so now you’re on vocals team with Jean and Mikasa.**

**🥔 Yaaaay thank you Bertholdt!~ 🥰**

**🦋 Uh huh. 💙**

**🥔 LE GASP A FRIENDSHIP HEART!**

**🥔 Eh! Here one for u! 💙**

**🎈 …**

**🦋 Oh. Thank you Sasha I’ll hang it up on my wall. Give me a sec.**

**🦄 WHat is happening?**

**💖 Fuck if I know. Point is we all have roles now. People who are part of instrumental also need to meet with the lyric people so Jean, Sasha and Mikasa you’ll have to be there with us.**

**☠ Wow this really is an operation.**

**🦄 You bet. Alright now we just need to set up a meeting time and space.**

**🕊 We can use mine and Ymir’s attic. Ymir doesn’t like to go up there. If everyone can come by at 8 or somewhere around 7 to 9 Ymir won’t be home.**

**💖 Lit I’ll be there. 7 can work for me.**

**🎈 7… uh okay that’s fine I can do that.**

**☠ I’m free after 7...**

**🥔 kay so how about 8:45?**

**🦄 That works.**

**🦋 I have work.**

**🎈 ?**

**💖 …. Bertl just…**

**🦋 Okay I’ll change my hours around this week!**

**🥔 Where do you even work? One time I saw you walking by campus in a fucking trench coat.**

**🦋 That’s none of your business**

**💖 He works at hooters. Don’t tell anyone else though. This is bottoms and Sahsa secret info.**

**🦋 ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ANNIE!? I TOLD YOU IT WAS EMBARRASSING!**

**💖 Relax, why would you work there if it’s so embarrassing?**

**🕊 wow….**

**🦋 It was the closest thing! I was going to work there for like a month and then quit.**

**💖 Ah so a week to go? See you at the ceremony.**

**🦋 I’m leaving. Good day….. Don’t tell Reiner.**

***Sweats has gone offline***

**🦄 Well then…**

**🎈 House has just experienced an earthquake**

**☠ Yeah I think I was in that house.**

**🎈 ...**

**☠ Wait… no I take it back that sounds wrong! DAmn it why am I like this?!**

**🦄 I been wondering the same thing since high school.**

**🥔 Damn okay well…**

***Sweats is online***

**🕊 ???**

**🦋 ….**

**🦋 I printed out your heart Sasha. *picture of blue heart emoji with Sasha’s name on it hanging on the wall***

**🥔 Awww thank you Bertl!**

**🦋 Peace! I’m out**

***Sweats has gone offline***

**💖 Um chile anyways soooo…**

**🦄 We have our meet spot and roles assigned! We’re good to go! HIstoria you’re Gryffindor are you gonna be able to think up a good lie if Ymir gets suspicious?**

**🕊 …. You’re such a nerd for Harry Potter….**

**🦄 Answer the question.**

**🕊 I dunno… uh… no… I can’t.**

**💖 You could tell her it’s a study session.**

**🦄 You could tell her it’s a birthday surprise, it is december. Bertholdt’s is the 30th.**

**🕊 Oh…**

**☠ It is!? Damn I’ll have to think of something.**

**🥔 You know Bertl is in this chat right?**

**☠ Oh shit.**

**🎈 You could tell her that were building as small scale project or something up there.**

**🕊 Those are some good lies! I’ll keep them in mind.**

**💖 Alright cool. We’ll meet tomorrow at 8:45?**

**🦄 Yeah I think so.**

**🥔 AYE AYE CAPT’N**

**☠ *swash buckles in* YARH! ME AGREE!**

**🎈 Yar har fiddle dee de swash buckling pirates are we.~**

**🦄 For the love of GOd please!**

**🕊 We are pirates! Lets set sail!**

**☠ Yar har hee hee!**

**💖*Micheal Jackson plays***

**☠ ….**

**💖 That’s right bitch I can do it too.**

**🦄 Um welp cya tommorow IG…**

**💖 I’ll tell Bertholdt bye guys.**

***Everyone is offline***

**~~~~~Later in the week~~~**

**🥔 THis song is really coming together!**

**🦄 Yeah it’s pretty alright! We just need Eren to finish the audio editing and sing the song a couple times.**

**☠ I’ll have the audio done in a few hours then if you want, once you record it I can edit into the audio and boom we have a cool song!**

**🎈 That would be great thanks Eren! 😊**

**🕊 The attic was definitely a good place to work tho.**

**💖 For sure… The lyrics are pretty much done so Sasha if you wanna come on over here we can start rehearsing. The entire song.**

**🥔 Ohhhhhh! Can’t wait to rap what Bertholdt made for me!**

**🦋 It’s specifically designed for you.**

**🥔 Aw I’m touched! I’m coming over to the house now!**

**~~~~Later that night~~~**

**🦄 Hey guys um so when do we do this? Like now or tomorrow?**

**🦋 How about tomorrow? I don’t have work that day so I won’t be that tired.**

**🕊 Good idea! I think were all tired after today.**

**☠ YES! ✋🏻😖👌🏻**

**☠ I’M TRIED OF STARING AT EDITOR PRO! I WANT SLEEP!**

**💖 Then go to bed you big baby.**

**☠ I will goodnight mom.**

**💖 I-**

**🎈 I thought I was mom….**

**🥔 Well that was uneventful… But yeah I’m tried too my mouth is really dry. Definitely tomorrow!**

**🦄 Alright then guys goonight! Best of luck to us all!**

**🎈 Goodnight.**

**~~~~~The next day around 8~~~**

**🕊 Okay guys I think were ready!**

**🦄 I know I am what about all of the rest of you?**

**☠ I was fucking born ready!**

**🎈 I’m ready I just don’t know who wants to start.**

**🥔 Nah me fam.**

**🦋 Christa why don’t you go first?**

**🕊 Okay then! That fine with me!**

**💖 Alright lets get this show on the road.**

***Lion💖 has entered: The Gangs all here!***

***JKirflurry has entered: The Gangs all here!***

***Sweats has entered: The Gangs all here!***

***House has entered: The Gangs all here***

***XxJaEgErBoMBxX has entered: The Gangs all here!***

***HistoricalAngel has entered: The Gangs all here!***

***Brotato has entered: The Gangs all here***

**🕊 Oooh~ oh oh~ Love you ya know.**

**🔪 Dis is in the group chat…**

**🦄 Love you too ya know.**

**🔪 Hands off my wife bitch!**

**🕊 What?**

**🔪 What?**

**🦄 Make my world spin round and round, and keep me feeling alive.~**

**❤💪🏻 I didn’t know Jean was so aquainted with Christa**

**🎈 What if the world was ours? Just you and me for hours?**

**👻 Ey whats poppin!**

**🔪 Wife snatchers**

**👻 Huh?**

**🍕 Hey guys!**

**🦋 Grab my hand and let’s go dancing underneath the sky,~ Of a million constellations.~**

**❤💪🏻 Is that directed towards me?**

**🕊 It’ll be a romantic vaction.~**

**❤💪🏻 Not gonna lie it would.**

**🎈 What if we run away, run away? Just you and me together?**

**☠ Yeah run away! Run away! So in love together!**

**🍕 I didn’t know you and Mikasa were together….**

**📚 Hey guys I saw everyone in here**

**📚 Wait WHAT!?**

**👻 FUcking tea dude.**

**🦄 But that was a what if! A what if!**

**💖 A what could of been!~**

**🎈 That was a what could of been!~**

**📚 Why didn’t you guys tell me about this?**

**🔪 WHy you keep using ~ tho?**

**❤💪🏻 To add tension I guess.**

**💎 I saw the word tension and came as fast as I could!**

**🍕 Hello Hitch.**

**💎 Hi Marco.**

**🦋 I feel my body shaking, shaking. It has been for I don’t know how long.~**

**❤💪🏻 Did you take you’re meds?**

**📚 Maybe he’s talking to somebody else?**

**❤💪🏻 WHo else would it be?**

**🦄 Ever since that day you died.**

**💖 Ever since that day we broke up.**

**🎈 Ever since that day you went missing.**

**☠ Why does that make me feel kinda targeted?**

**📚 Hm I DunNo… 🙄**

**🥔 I’ve been crying every night. I really don’t know why. ~**

**☠ (Unable to move on)**

**👻 Wait now I’m confused!**

**🍕 You weren’t before?**

**❤💪🏻 Yeah you weren’t before?**

**🥔 How I wish I could run away, run away! Start a new beginning!**

**🦋 Run away, run away! Oh no, don’t look at me!**

**👻 ?!?!?**

**🥔 Stay away! Go away! Fuck, you’re a zombie!**

**👻 Ouch.**

**📚 *pats back* I’m so sorry Connie.**

**💎 This situation seems familar**

**🕊 Oooh~ oh, oh~**

**🍕 I already researched what they’re typing nothing will come up! Except for the run away part but it doesn’t match anything else.**

**📚 That’s strange.**

**🕊 Don’t love you ya know~**

**🔪 That is such a damn lie. But ey I just sit back and observe~**

**🦄 Don’t love you too ya know.~**

**🍕 What?**

**❤💪🏻 Wait but at the beginning you said-**

**🎈 Set far apart.**

**☠ When we first met. I knew, you’d break. My heart.**

**📚 Huh? Okay now I’m just kinda scared.**

**🦄 Going to a community college. Got no friends. Nobody clicks.**

**🦄 Then I saw you staring at me and CLICK!**

**🍕 I don’t know know if that was meant for anyone but thank you.**

**🥔 LMAO Marco.**

**💖 Oh, what if we run away, run away!? You and me together?**

**🦄 Run away, run away! Start a life together?**

**❤💪🏻 Okay jiggs up guys this is obviously a song. What is it?**

**💎 SHHH WAIT JUST WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS DAMNIT!**

**❤💪🏻 Are you in on this.**

**💎 Ahaha. No.**

**📚 Seems scepticle.**

**👻 Lets just keep drinking our tea we don’t know what’s happening.**

**🍕 I refuse to believe you drink tea Connie.**

**🎈 You know that I hate you.~**

**💖 Everything you do is antagonizing.~**

**🦋Your touch is so unwanted.~ The thought could make me vomit.~**

**❤💪🏻 ouch😰**

**🦋 COuld you just leave me alone! My heart feels so heavy like stoooone!~**

**💎 Damn I actually want to hear him sing that line tho.**

**❤💪🏻 Shut up Hitch.**

**💖 God what did I do!? Oh, shit it’s you.**

**🦋 Everything that you say! Oh it makes me feel like I’m preeey!~**

**👻 T E N S I O N ~**

**☠ Twisting in knot, pitter patter ka-plooey goes my heaaart!~**

**📚 …..**

**🦋 Sometimes it’s too much I don’t know what to do.**

**🦄 It get’s even worse everytime I see you.**

**🎈 What does this hate mean is it permanate?**

**🕊 Or is it love? Love I ignored!~**

**💖 I CAN’T HELP IT! OH!**

**🦋 Run away! Run away! C’mon just forever!~**

**🕊 Run away! Run away! Have you to myself!**

**☠ Run away! Run away! Can’t hold it much longer!**

**🎈 This love is a what if! What if! A coulda been!~**

**🕊 (Could of been so happy!~)**

**🎈 Kill you, kill you, kill you!~**

**🍕 WHoA Whoa aWhajhdskjfdkuury**

**❤💪🏻 I’m sorry wait this is a metaphor right?**

**👻 Um I’m with Ymir now in the sitting back and observing.**

**🔪 Welcome don’t stain the carpet.**

**💖 Kill you, kill you!~ You can’t even let me breathe!**

**💎 Aw boo hoo was it too tight?**

**📚 HITCH! NOT APPROPRIATE!**

**💎 Whatever dad.**

**🦄 Losing oxygen, and I can’t feel my feet.**

**🍕 Should I be worried?**

**🦄 Oh but baby I can feel your heart beat.**

**🍕 ….**

**💖 It’s sitting here in my hand after all.**

**🎈 Is that a metaphor? I’m not telling no one.**

**📚 I swear to fucking books guys-**

**🕊 This is what happens when I’m left alone. Stuck in a bathroom, crying in stall.**

**🥔 Oh it’s so sad you’ve been gone for so long. ~**

**🎈 Ever since that day you died.**

**🦄 Ever since that day we broke up.**

**💖 Ever since that day you went missing.**

**☠ I’ve been crying everynight. I don’t know why.**

**🎈 (Unable to move on)**

**🦋 Yeah loves been gone. I’m only one home. Who is love anyway? Aren’t I all alone?**

**🎈 Never dated in my life before just so you know.**

**💖 I think I hit my head the other day, don’t remember anything.**

**🦄 I got a text from bae? Who the fuck is bae?**

**🥔 Aren’t I alone?~**

**🦋 Wait second let me go get my coat. What’s this? A letter I was writing on my desk? OUCH!**

**💖 Damn I think I hit my head! Where’s that letter I was writing to bae?**

**🦋 Wonder how it got the floor. ~**

**☠ Never mind that, where was I writing?**

**🕊 Oh Yeah!**

**🕊 I was saying let’s run away, run away you and me together!~**

**🕊 Run away, run away!~**

**🦋 Run away, run away! To somewhere we’ll be alone together!**

**❤💪🏻 I can only imagine how elaborate this was.**

**💎 You think they did audio recording for it? I want to listen to it!**

**📚 I’m speechless**

**🎈 What do you say we spend forever together?~**

**💖 Fuck that I’ll cut to the chase.**

**☠ I’m asking you to marry me, so what do ya say!?~**

**📚 No.**

**🔪 DAAAAAMN!!!!!!!**

**☠ That was a rhetorical question.**

**👻 I’m cackling.**

**🕊 Oooh~ Oh~ Oh~**

**🎈 (Run away, run away!~)**

**🦄 (Be together~ Oooh~ Oh Oh~)**

**🥔 I said please marry me! We can do it right here! We don’t need a chapel, I just need your will! We can do it together babe! C’mon be mine forever! Yo yo! We don’t have to do it right now! By all means take your time! We can it slow!**

**☠ (Oooh~ Oh oh~)**

**🥔Just give my sign! Not dime! What i’m gonna use tens cents for I don’t wanna piece of fucking candy! I wanna marry you dawg! Again as I said before take your time we can go slow, hell we can do the whole ceremony with fancy glasses of wine!**

**🥔 Yeah marry me, let’s run away to together! Start a life together! Grown old together! Hell! lets do a million things together! We got so much time left on this earth yo! Come on it’s not a what coulda shoulda been! We got all the time in our hands! The world could be ours! So what do ya say? Marry me? Run away with me? Oh c’mon please?**

**🦄 Oooh~ Oh oh~**

**🎈 (Running away!~)**

**🕊 Oooh~ Oh oh~**

**🦋 (R-run away~)**

**💖 Oooh~ Oh~ Ohhhhhhh~**

**🥔 YAHOOOOOOOOO! THAT WAS HELLA AWESOME!**

**🦋 I admit it was good.**

**🍕 I am in a state of where do I go from here.**

**💎 That was trippy! I liked it!**

**💖 Oh good for you.**

**🎈 I think my idea was successful.**

**📚 YOUR IDEA?**

**🦄 Yeah it was a good idea Mikasa! Lot’s of fun!**

**🕊 THe 5:00 wake up call was definitely worth it!**

**🎈 *blushes***

**🥔 Awwww** **  
** **👻 So wait wait did you write the song?**

**💖 Me, Bertholdt and Historia.**

**👻 So wait so none of what you were saying was like true right?**

**💖 Course not….**

**🍕 That dot dot dot worries me.**

**👻 Oh okay good… For a second I was worried I’d done something wrong.**

**❤💪🏻 By that time we had already established it was a song tho…**

**👻 Hey you can never be sure dude!**

**🦋 Welp um I’m tired bye guys!**

**🎈 Goodbye.**

**💖 cya**

**🥔 Aw bye friend!**

**🦄 Bye.**

**📚 Goodbye!**

**☠ Nice working with ya!**

**🕊 Good bye Bertholdt!**

**💎So um… do you guys have a recording of this thing?**

**🦄 Yeah um… Ask Jaeger.**

**☠ It’s almost done I just need to fix a few other inconsistencies and were good!**

**💎 Lit!**

**❤💪🏻 Yeah I’m curious what it sounds like too.**

**🔪 Well what an unexpected turn huh?**

**📚 Yeah.**

**📚 I’m curious what there all doing together. Like the last time they did something like this is was about a month ago. Like where does it all happen?**

**❤💪🏻 Man asking the big questions.**

**🎈 I’m not telling no one. ~**

**🥔 Pshhhh Mikasa!~**

**🦄 Oh I get it lmao.**

**🦋 Yeah we’re not telling.**

**📚 I already know you have a group chat. But I don’t know what it’s called or what connection you all have together. It’s a very strange group….**

**☠ Hopefully you never figure out that connection.**

**🎈 Have to agree. Although I’m curious what your facial expression would be.**

**🍕 That makes me concerned.**

**📚 Same**

**🔪 Whatever dude. Maybe we’ll find out on accident. But really who cares? We’re all adults here. It’s obviously not a drug meet or some weird orgy.**

**💎 OBVIOUSLY!**

**🍕 I mean yeah I guess you have a point.**

**👻 But that connection do make a man curious.**

**🥔 Also very true. You’ll never figure it out though! Because I’m in the group!**

**🦄 Shhh! Sasha stop giving them hints!**

**🕊 Yeah stop!**

**🥔 Oop! Sorry!**

**☠ I’m going to bed goodnight.**

**🎈 It’s like almost 9….**

**☠ I A M B R O K E N G O O D N I G H T I L O V E Y OU A L L .**

**🔪 Night?**

**👻 Night bro!**

**🎈 Goodnight Eren.**

**🕊 Night! Love you!**

**❤💪🏻 Sweet dreams.**

**🥔 Night!**

**🍕 Goodnight Eren!**

**🦄 bye...**

**🕊 Eren’s kind of right this was a hectic week I think we should get some rest!**

**🥔 Yeah! I’m starving!**

**🎈 I have some wine…**

**💖 I got cheese and bread**

**💎 I got additude and some fruit….**

**🥔 Yay!!! Dorm party!!!!**

**🎈 Yay.**

**🦄 Damn I’m jealous.**

**🍕 Damn you admitted it.**

**🦄 I-**

**🍕I’m messing with you lolz**

**🦄 Oh...**

**❤💪🏻 LMAO GET REKT!!!!**

**💖 Hey before you go I have a bloopers video so uh here.** **Filevideoo.001**

**🦄 You told me that was going to be a documentary!**

**💖 Psh you believed that? I lied obviously.**

**🍕 Oh I am watching this right the fuck now!**

**❤💪🏻 Same!**

***Video Annie made***

**“Okay I’m just going to record this in secret.” Annie whispered “Okay you guys ready to start rehearsing?”**

**“Yeah.” It was Mikasa.**

**“I think so. Let goooooo!” Jean’s words clearly.**

**“Okay SO were just going to start with the first part.”**

**“Got’cha.”**

**“Okay go!” Bertholdt said that.**

**“Oooh~ Oh oh~”**

**“Love you ya know.~” Mikasa sang.**

**“Love you too ya know.~” Annie signaled to keep going. “Make my world spin round and round, and keep me feeling alive.~” Jean sang.**

**“What if the world was ours? Just you and me for hours.~” Mikasa continued.**

**“ Grab my hand and let’s go dancing, underneath the sky,~ Of a million constellations.~”**

**“It’ll be a romantic vacation.~” They both sang.**

**“What if we run away, run away? Just you and me together?”**

**“ Yeah run away! Run away! So in love together!” Jean finished.**

**“Okay and cut. THat’s good. What do you think Bertholdt?” Annie asked.**

**“It sounds good. Although it feels a bit copy cat.”**

**“Mn just a bit. Not a problem though cause we won’t be publishing it.”**

**“What about you guys you feel good about that?” Berhtoldt asked.**

**“Mn yeah it’s good so far. Uh Mikasa?”**

**“It’s fine.”**

**“Alright think you guys can continue?” Annie said.**

**“Yeah I think so.”**

**“There’s only one way to find out.” Mikasa said.**

**“Then go.”**

**“But that was a what if! A what if! A what could of been!~ That was a what could of been!~” Mikasa sang.**

**“I feel my body shaking, shaking. It has been for I don’t know how long.~” Jean continued.**

**“Ever since that day you died”**

**“Ever since that day you went missing.”**

**“Cut! Okay we need Sasha here for that day we broke up also you guys are supposed to sing your given line all at the same time.” Annie corrected.**

**“Oh whoops.”**

**“Yeah whoops. Okay just I dunno keep going I guess.”**

**“Uh okay…. I’ve crying every night. I really don’t know why. ~”**

**“Unable to move on” Mikasa sang, adding onto Jean’s line. “Oh how I wish I could run away, run away start a new beginning!”**

**“Run away, run away! Oh no! Don’t look at me! Stay away! Go away! Fuck, you’re a zombie!” They both sang.**

**“Why is that a line? Fuck, you’re a zombie? Really? Who added that in there?”**

**“It’s supposed to symbolize sleep deprivation and isolative insanity.” Bertholdt said.**

**“Sweet lord!” Jean said *BEEEEEP***

**“Okay guys are you ready to sing?” Everyone was wearing different clothes, must have been a different day.**

**“Yeah lets jump into it.” Mikasa said.**

**“I’m ready.” Jean agreed”**

**“Oooh~ Oh oH!”**

**“....... AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! AHAHAHA!” Jean cackled. Mikasa blushed.**

**“It was just a voice crack….”**

**“Psssssh.” Bertholdt squeaked trying to contain his laugher.**

**“I admit that was pretty funny.”**

**“Ohhhhhhhn.”**

***BEEEEEEEEEEP***

**“Hey guys I brought you in some of the audio. It’s coming along okay, but I want to know what you think and if I should change anything.”**

**“That’s great. Well put it in.”**

**“M’kay….”**

**“It’s good I like it. Although definitely needs more work.” Annie said.**

**“Oh yeah! For sure!”**

**“I heard it.” Jean said.**

**“What?” Annie said looking over at him.**

**“Fuck. I heard it! How dare you put that in there man! You better edit that out. THis is serious!”**

**“I knew only you would understand. I’ll take it out horseface.”**

**“What are you talking about?” Mikasa asked.**

**“He put the fucking oh yeah meme in there.”**

**“Ohhhhh yeaaaaah~”**

**“Shut the fuck up!”**

**“Ahahaha!”**

***BEEEEEEEEEEEEP***

**“Hey guys hows it coming up here!” Historia asked.**

**“It’s good Historia!” Sasha beamed.**

**“Ymir is about to head to bed soon.”**

**“M’kay what she want a fucking bedtime story and a cookie?” Jean said**

**“Oi what are you bitches doing up there?”**

**“Were studying!” Historia said.**

**“In the attic? C’mon!”**

**“We’re just getting big brain up here chill Ymir!” Sasha said.**

**“Whatever I’m going to bed.”**

**“Dude… whooo!~”**

**“Aw don’t be hitting high notes now Kirschtein.” Annie said.**

**“BiiiiiIItCh!~” Jean rifted.**

***BEEEEEEEEEEP***

**“Alright Sasha lets try the rapping part.” Bertholdt said.**

**“FUCKING FINALLY!”**

**“French toast! French toast! I like french toast! Syrup, butter, pancake, bacon! Get in my system! Breakfast time lets go! Fill me up to brim! Yeah just go get the food! Shove it in! Yo, yo, yo!”**

**“Those aren’t your lines Sasha….”**

**“Pfffffft! That sounds so wrong.” Jean chortled shaking his head.**

**“I- Mikasa has no comment.” Jean laughed again and fell on the floor.**

**“Are you okay Jea-” Historia’s words were cut off by a loud beep and a switch the the next clip.**

***BEEEEEEEEEP***

**“Losing oxygen and I can’t feel my feet.”**

**“What you got a foot fetish horseface?”**

**“Oh my god shut up Eren! That doesn’t even make sense!”**

**“Are you sure about that. Here have my sock as an apology.” Eren said dangling his sock in front of him. Jean made a disgusted face that Annie slowly zoomed in on before there was another loud beep.**

***BEEEEEEEEP***

**“Run away! Run away! Just a cucumber! Wait what the fuck…. What I did I just say?”**

***BEEEEEEEP poor Jean BEEEEEEEEP***

**“Okay were done for today guys.” Annie said.**

**“FUCK! YEEEEEEEEEEEES!” Jean screamed. Historia came running up the steps. “Guys! Who screamed!? You woke up Ymir! She’s not happy!”**

**“Oh shit….”**

***BEEEEEEEEEP***

**“Hello.” It was Annie and she wasn’t sitting the attic. “You’re probably wondering why I’m sitting in my girlfriends bedroom by myself. Well that is because I just wanted to say a couple things before I get obliterated by the blender that’s known as Hitch Dryse. First off thank you to everybody who worked on the song. All of your guys hard work is appreciated. This wasn’t just a prank this was a milestone. Even though we won’t be publishing the song I convinced Eren to make CD copies for all of us. You’re fucking welcome. Now I hope you enjoyed all those bloopers. They were pretty funny. Now just for you guys I have some extras that I wasn’t going to show. So consider this another gift for our OH GREAT SCHEME. I guess we’ll title it. Also Bertholdt. Get some sleep. Aright uh I love you guys? That’s not something I’d admit but y’know… this was fun.” All of a sudden Hitch came into the room.**

**“Ready to fucking party!”**

**“Oh shit! A wild bitch!**

***BEEEEEEEEEP***

**“So um… do you guys like this place?” It was Annie and all the other 6 at a frozen yogurt place.**

**“Yeah I come here every month!” Sasha squealed.**

**“You have money for that?” Bertholdt said shocked.**

**“You don’t?”**

**“Poor poor boy.” Annie said petting him. “Your family never gave you money you had to work for everything.”**

**“Shut the fuck up Annie!”**

**“Pffffft! Oh! Oh shit!”**

***BEEEEEEEP***

**“So um I’m facetiming Jean about the vocals in the song.”**

**“......, ……., …… Hello?”**

**“Hey um I need to discuss the vocals with you.”**

**“Are you recording this?”**

**“Uh no.”**

**“I can see the fucking camera.”**

**“No you don’t. There is no camera.”**

**“What about the vocals?”**

**“So um I was thinking we just change the whole song.”**

**“...... What?”**

**“Yeah, um your vocals in this song aren’t really what I feel works right here.”**

**“Are your shitting me right now?”**

**“No.”**

**“Goddamnit Annie.”**

**“What?”**

**“I can see the camera. You’re lying to my face. Why you gotta mess with me? Go mess with Eren! Go mess with Sasha. Go mess with Mikasa.”**

**“Don’t you already mess with Eren?”**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“Oh I’m sorry. I thought you were that kind of guy.”**

**“...... I swear…. I’m gonna like fist you. Are you kidding me? Bruh.”**

**“Yeah I thought you were... y’know.”**

**“NO! NO! NO! Ugh…. gross. Why would I cheat with Eren when I can cheat on Marco with Marco?”**

**“ Wait… There’s another Marco?”**

**“What no. I meant that I would not ever cheat. Because I’m not that much of an asshole. And y’know… I actually really like my boyfriend thanks.**

**“Oh yeah?”**

**“Yeah.”**

**“Great.”**

**“Yeah.”**

***BEEEEEEEEEEEP***

**“Hey Mikasa. So why are we at the store?”**

**“You know why we’re at the store.”**

**“No no tell me again.”**

**“Huuuuu. To get some crackers. And some medicine.”**

**“Oh? What kind of medicine?”**

**“Huuuuu. Anti- depressants.”**

**“Anti- depresaaaaaaants! And who are they for?”**

**“You are on drugs right now I swear.”**

**“And who are they for?”**

**“....... Bertholdt.”**

**“Beeeeeertholdt!”**

***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***

**For context Bertholdt is in the bathroom staring into the mirror exploring his face, Annie is filming throught the crack in the door.**

**“Oh my god what is he doing.” Annie whispered.**

**“Okay on like…. Three I’m gonna push open the door….. One… two…. Three. HEY BERTHOLDT!”** **  
  
**

**“OH MY GOD!”**

**“Haahahaha.”**

**“That was not funny!”**

**“Hahahaha.”**

**“That was not funny!”**

**“Awwww.”**

**“Shut up. Give me that camera!”**

**“Oh fuck!”**

**“AnniE!”**

***BEEEEEEEEP***

**Thanks for watching guys.**

***end of video***

**🦄 Do you have like a problem?**

**🍕That was hilarious.**

**📚 Have to admit that was a pretty funny video.**

**💎 I liked it when I was on the screen**

**🎈 Ha.**

**👻 Seriously tho Annie what were you on?**

**💖 Nothing. This is just one reason why I don’t hang around other people.**

**🥔 Moooood. I think I spit wine.**

**🦄 Gross. I’m leaving.**

**🍕 Goodnight. Thanks for not cheating on me.**

**🦄 Yeah goodnight.**

**🕊 Goodnight guys!**

**💖 Night.**

**🥔 Nighty night!**

**👻 Bye guys!**

**📚 Good night. Please seek some professional help. All of you.**

**💎 Nope. Good night.**

**📚 *Sigh***

**🎈 Ha.**


End file.
